lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
James "Sawyer" Ford
''Sawyer verwijst naar deze pagina. Voor informatie over de oorspronkelijke oplichter met de naam Sawyer, zie Sawyer (origineel). Voor de crash * Toen hij 8 was was hij getuige van de dood van zijn ouders door moord/zelfmoord nadat ze al hun bezittingen waren kwijtgeraakt aan de oplichter Sawyer, die zijn moeder had verleid. * Had een oom die stierf aan een hersentumor. * Stopte met school in de 9e klas. * Toen hij 19 was, en iemand $6.000 schuldig was, werd hij zelf een bedrieger en nam hij de naam en de methodes over van de man die volgens hem de dood van zijn ouders veroorzaakte when (Sawyer). * Draagt bij zich een brief die hij schreef als kind en die hij ooit aan de originele Sawyer hoopt te geven. * Vermoedelijk afkomstig van Knoxville, Tennessee. Hier schreef hij op 8-jarige leeftijd de brief aan de originele Sawyer. * Is bezeten door de jacht op Sawyer om wraak te kunnen nemen. * Terwijl hij een etentje had met zijn medebedrieger Gordy werd hij bediend door de moeder van Kate. * Hij liep ooit een seksueel overdraagbare ziekte op in Tallahasee; hij genas met behulp amoxicilline. * Nam een vrouw Cassidy als leerlinge, maar met de bedoeling haar zelf van haar geld te ontdoen. **Misschien hield hij van haar, maar toch ging hij door met de oplichting. ***Waarschijnlijk hield hij niet van haar, want tijdens het spelletje "I Never" met Kate drinkt hij niet wanneer hij zegt "ik ben nooit verliefd geweest". * Had een relatie met Mary Jo, het meisje van de loterij dat de cijfers van Hurley uitlootte. * Voerde met zijn voormalige partner Hibbs een "Tampa job" uit, die voor hem slecht uitdraaide. * Werd door Hibbs onder valse voorwendsels ertoe gebracht naar Sydney te reizen om een man, Frank Duckett, te doden, waarvan Hibbs beweerde dat hij de oorspronkelijke Sawyer was, maar die in feite alleen schulden had aan Hibbs. * Ontmoette Laurence in Sydney, een andere partner van Hibbs, en kocht van hem een revolver, waarmee hij Frank Duckett doodschoot. * Ontmoette Jacks vader, Christian Shephard, buiten aan een bar toen Christian de deur van zijn auto opende en Sawyer ertegen liep. Later zagen ze mekaar weer aan de toog in de zelfde bar The Last Call, waar ze in gesprek raakten en samen enkele glazen dronken. **Christian vertelde Sawyer over zichzelf en zijn relatie met zijn zoon. **Christian zei Sawyer, "We zijn in Australië. We kunnen niet dichter bij de hel zijn zonder ons te verbranden." **Werd door Christian aangemoedigd om zijn taak te volbrengen, wat dat ook was. * Werd gearresteerd in Sydney nadat hij de Australische Minister van Landbouw een kopstoot verkocht had bij een caféruzie. * Werd Australië uitgezet nadat de politie van Sydney zijn strafregister nagekeken had, en hij werd op vlucht 815 gezet. * Is te zien in het Australische politiekantoor op het moment dat Boone een klacht komt neerleggen. Op het eiland * Deed mee aan de verkenningstocht naar de heuvels in Piloot, Deel 2, waarbj hij een ijsbeer neerschoot met een 9 mm-pistool. Als de anderen hem vragen waar hij het pistool vandaan heeft, zegt Sawyer dat hij het van de Marshall die op het vliegtuig zat gestolen heeft. * Sawyer hamstert graag nuttige goederen om ze later te kunnen gebruiken als ruilwaar voor iets anders. ** Veel van die goederen haalde hij uit het vliegtuig, of van de lichamen van de doden. * Geeft graag bijnamen aan iedereen die hij tegenkomt. * Leest graag. * De anderen dachten dat hij het astmageneesmiddel van Shannon in zijn bezit had, maar dat was niet waar. Hij zei nooit uitdrukkelijk dat hij het niet had, waardoor de anderen geneigd waren hem in een slecht daglicht te zien. ** Werd ondervraagd en gefolterd door Jack en Sayid om te weten te komen waar de inhalers waren. Uiteindelijk gaf hij toe aan Kate dat hij ze niet had, en hij legde uit waarom Boone dacht van wel. * Beweerde dat hij sloten kon kraken, maar bleek niet erg getalenteerd toen het aankwam op de koffer van Halliburton. * Heeft nog steeds de brief bij zich die hij als kind na de dood van zijn ouders schreef aan de echte Sawyer. * Volgens Kate "wil hij gehaat worden". * Werd lastiggevallen door een wild zwijn in "Outlaws". ** Kon het vangen met de hulp van Kate, maar liet het leven. * Krijgt last van hoofdpijn, vermoedelijk omdat hij meer leest dan hij gewoon was voor de crash, ondanks zijn bijziendheid. ** Sayid maakt voor hem een bril, aaneengesoldeerd uit delen van twee andere brillen die Jack uit de romp van het vliegtuig haalde. * Is de tweede die het gefluister hoort (zie Sayid, Shannon, Charlie) * Blijft hevig flirten met Kate. ** Heeft hierdoor een rivaliteit met Jack. * Helpt Aaron te stoppen met huilen door voor te lezen. Claire is daar heel blij mee. * Kon zich een plaats op het vlot van Michael verzekeren door middel van zijn opgepotte voorraden. * Vertelde Jack net voor het vertrek van het vlot over zijn ontmoeting met diens vader. Hij was er al eerder achter gekomen dat Christian Jacks vader was door de opmerking over de Red Sox. * Las de boodschappen in de fles na het vertrek van het vlot. * Werd door één van Walts ontvoerders neergeschoten. ** Verwijderde de kogel met de hand, hoewel Michael beweerde dat dit niet zou lukken. ** Redde Michaels leven na de ondergang van het vlot, maar heeft hem dit nooit verteld. * Werd gevangengenomen door de overlevenden van de staartsectie nadat hij erin slaagde met Michael weer op het eiland te komen. ** Viel flauw toen de overlevenden van de staartsectie naar het hoofdkamp trokken, en werd verder gedragen op een draagberrie die Michael en Mr. Eko gemaakt hadden. * Gaf Tom de bijnamen "Blauwbaard" and "Zeke". * Overtuigde Charlie om mee te werken met zijn plan om in het bezit te komen van de wapens en medicijnen van de Zwaan. * Is de enige die weet waar de wapens zijn vanaf het einde van aflevering "The Long Con" tot "?", toen de heroïne moest gehaald worden voor Libby. * Doodde een boomkikker omdat hij erdoor geërgerd werd. * Verloor de voorraad medicijnen aan Jack in een spel poker. * Genas verrassend snel van zijn schotwonde. * Werd door Hurley aangevallen nadat hij over diens geestestoestand gegrapt had. ** Werd gered door Jin. * Scheen in "S.O.S." bezig te zijn een hut te bouwen ter vervanging van zijn tent die door Hurley vernield was in het gevecht. * Ana-Lucia Cortez had seks met hem. * Daarbij wist Ana Lucia zijn pistool te stelen. Dit pistool werd later door Michael gebruikt om haar te doden. * Is een van de vier die Michael van Bea (Ms. Klugh) naar de Anderen moet brengen. * Vincent bracht Charlie naar de Mariabeeldjes in zijn voorraad (waarnaa Charlie ze in zee gooide); we weten de reactie van Sawyer nog niet. * Gaf Sayid een pistool, hoewel Jack dit liever niet had. * Gelooft dat Jack en Kate seks hadden, omdat hij de zin "we zaten in een net" verkeerd begrijpt. **Als Jack vraagt waarom hij dat vertelt, zegt hij dat Jack de enige is die in de buurt van een vriend komt. ** Komt er achter dat Kate en Jack echt in een net gevangen zaten als hij met Kate op weg gaat naar de Anderen. *Doodt één van de Anderen die gevolgd waren toen Kate, Hurley, Jack en Michael door de jungle liepen in "Live Together, Die Alone". *Is gevangen genomen door de Anderen en naar de steiger van de Pala Ferry gebracht. *Zal gevangen gehouden worden in een kooi gedurende tenminste een deel van de première van in Seizoen 3. Theorieën * Woonde in verschillende pleeggezinnen en mogelijk bij zijn grootouders, mogelijk ook bij zijn oom die stierf aan een hersentumor. * Vertegenwoordigt het kapitalistische overlevingsmodel op het eiland *Hij wil gestraft worden voor de moord op Duckett, maar anderszijds wil hij aan niemand vertellen wat hij gedaan heeft. Daarom gedraagt hij zich als een eikel, zodat iedereen hem haat. Voor de crash voelde hij zich goed als oplichter, en was hij graag gezien, zoals de meeste oplichters. Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer" en:James "Sawyer" Ford